


Mine

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy needs to be taught who he belongs to





	Mine

I gasp, twisting under Michael and letting my back arch towards him. He moans over me, voice soft and tender as he whispers to me; overflowing with compliments and encouragement that I don’t deserve. 

“You’re so damn cute,” he smiles at me, catching me off guard enough to let my next moan be too loud; Michae’s dick twitching hard inside me. He shuffles back, tilting his head down to catch my lips in a kiss with his last hard thrust into my pussy. 

Michael’s cum swirls inside me, filling me up with sticky warmth and security; his arms still boxing me in to keep our heated kiss together through my own muffled groans. His now soft cock still inside me, knocking around against my walls as I try to hump against him. I didn’t come. The bed creaks with the rock of or bodies, my hips shoving desperately against Michael. I’m so close-

The door slams against my bedroom wall, shocking us apart but not in time to cover up our nearly nude bodies- Michael’s cum still leaking from my exposed cunt. My heart thuds in my breast, anger seething from my father’s eyes. 

He storms inside, taking Michael’s wrist firmly in his hand to drag us apart; discarding him onto the floor but not releasing his grip. My dad pulls his bin from under my bed, making my blood freeze in my veins. He keeps it here for.. Special occasions. 

“Dad-” “Not now, Jeremy. Daddy will get to you in a second.” I shut my mouth, biting my lip to keep quiet even while Michael’s gaze bores into me. Handcuffs clank together as my boyfriend’s hands are twisted into them, barely struggling. His attention is on me. He refuses to take a gag, even under my father’s seething anger, earning himself something stuffed into his mouth instead. 

I stiffen to attention when my father looks at me, parting my lips wordlessly for the wide gag he wedges between them. He spreads my legs, pushing me back to lie in bed again- looming over me. 

“Did my little girl find a boyfriend without asking me?” he swipes his fingers across my messy cunt, showing me the cum he found and smearing it across my cheek. 

“Don’t you know that you’re mine? I made your cunt, and it belongs to me.” his voice raises, cock ramming into me. I let him take me, body rocking hard into the mattress as my father uses me; fucking Michael’s cum out of my pussy and making room for himself. I try to hold back the tears pricking at my eyes, but each rough pound of my dad’s dick into my cunt lets another leak out. 

Michael was so gentle and sweet.. I can feel that memory shake from my mind the longer I’m used, my father’s hard grip leaving bruises on my hips as he brings my body down on his own- making me his cocksleeve. 

He pulls me in, burying himself into my throbbing cunt and filling it with his own seed; marking me as his toy once again. A muffled sob betrays me, my father’s balls draining into me before he budges, cum leaking from me like my own river stained with spots of red. He laughs. 

“Look at your little boyfriend getting hard watching me fuck his girl. Do you still want him now, Jamie? While he gets off on seeing me use you? Watching you cry for my cock?” tears are still rolling down my cheeks, struggling to lift my head to see Michael. 

His eyes are still locked on me, avoiding my face to avert his attention to my abused pussy. His cock is hard, standing at attention for my abuse. I rip my gaze away, a sob trembling through my chest. 

“Well son? Do you want to use my leftovers? She’s already crying, do you want to make her dirty cunt more messy?” he gets up, pushing me firmly down to remind me not to move. He stalks over to Michael, wrapping his thick fingers around his hard cock and stroking him. 

With a jerk of my boyfriend’s arm he’s on his feet, my father shoving him onto the bed. 

“Go on, fuck her. Fuck her through my cum, fill up the little dumpster again.” he shoves Michael’s hips, plunging his cock into my aching cunt again. It squishes through my father’s cum, thrusting weakly. Michael avoids my eyes, a smack against his ass speeding up his pace. 

“Use her, use her like you want to. Show her how you really feel.” I can feel fingers pawing at me, swiping away the blood swirled cum before Michael fucks me; shoving his cock into my cunt harshly. I can feel the pushes in his thrusts, hands forcing him to use me. 

“How about this Jamie, do you want to watch me fuck your little boytoy while I let him use you?” Michael lurches forward, scrambling to look over his shoulder as my father’s fat cock makes room for itself in his ass. He fucks me through Michael, his shoulders jerking between our bodies as he’s fucked- the cum from my cunt used as lube. 

It hurts, my body shifting under my boyfriend as he relentlessly uses me; humping me more desperately as his confidence in his thrusts grows. Michael’s dick burrows into my used hole. Rocking against my walls and bouncing me on his length. 

I hear my father groan, grabbing at Micahel’s arms to pull him back onto his cock- head tilting back as he fills up my boyfriend too. He pulls away, uncuffing Michael as he sits back to watch. 

With more leverage, my boyfriend’s cock jackhammers into me, ramming against me without a care for my sobs; struggling to beg him to stop around my gag. I try to push weakly at his chest, Michael’s shoulders shrugging me away to fuck me harder. 

His fresh cum floods out what’s left of my father’s, filling me with another wave of burning warmth. Another wave of tears wets my face, shoulders shaking with the sobs that I can’t get out. 

“Maybe you should invite your little boyfriend over more often after all.”


End file.
